Vaishnavas U
INDEX "U" 1. UDASINA GVA 2. UDDANDA RAYA GVA 3. UDDHAVA GVA 4. UDDHAVA GVA 5. UDDHAVA GVA 6. UDDHAVA DASA GVA,CCU 7. UDDHAVA DASA GVA 8. UDDHAVA DASA GVA,GPC 9. UDDHARANA DATTA/DATTA THAKURA GVA,CCU,GPC 10. UDDHAVANANDA GVA 11. UDIYA (ODIYA) RAMANI GVA 12. UDIYA (ODIYA) VIPRADASA GVA 13. UPENDRA ASRAMA CCU 14. UPENDRA BHANJAKAVI GVA 15. UPENDRA MISRA GVA 16. UTTAMA DASA GVA 1. UDASINA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.128) 2. UDDANDA RAYA: He was a Zamindar of Nrsimhapura and a disciple of Syamananda prabhu. It was in his house that Sri Syamananda prabhu died in 1552 Saka. 3. UDDHAVA: He was a disciple of Syamananda prabhu and belonged to Sripata Kasiadi. (Premavilasa 20) 4. UDDHAVA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.137) 5. UDDHAVA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.142) 6. UDDHAVA DASA: He belonged to the spiritual lineage of Gadadhara Pandita Gosvami and was a resident of Vrndavana. In his past incarnation he was avesa of Candra (GGD 112, CC. 1.12.83) When Srinivasa Acarya, Raghava Gosvami and others arrived at Uddhava dasa's asrama during their pilgrimage of Vrndavana, Uddhava offered them warm hospitality (BRK. 5.1333) Uddhava dasa was one of the devotees which Rupa Gosvami took to have darsana of Sri Gopala when the Deity was being hidden from the Muslims in the house of Vitthalanatha (CC. 2.18.51, Sakhanirnayamrta 20) According to B.B. Majumdar (CCU. P. 626) the Vaisnava poet Uddhavadasa is shown as a disciple of Radhamohana Thakura by Satisacandra Raya and Mrnalakanti Ghosh. Uddhava, the disciple of Gadadhara, was also a Vaisnava poet. The poem written on the location of Navadvipa composed by one Uddhava dasa must have been composed by a contemporary because this poem narrates in detail the episode of the suppression of the Kazi by Visvambhara Misra in the course of his street-singing (See extract given by Harekrsna Mukhopadhyay in Bharatavarsa 1341 Karika). This poem as quoted by Vrajamohan dasa Babaji in his book Navadvipa Darpana differs in text from the version given by Harekrsna Mukhopadhyay. 7. UDDHAVA DASA: He stayed in a kutir on the bank of Pavanasarovara and was extremely loyal to Sanatana Gosvami. (BRK. 5.1333) 8. UDDHAVA DASA: He was a great composer from the Ambasta class, born in the village of Tenga Vaidyapura in Mursidavad. He was the disciple of Sri Radhamohana Thakura, a great-grandson of Srinivasa Acarya. His real name was Krsnakanta Majumdar. In his book Gaurapadatarangini, Sri Jagadavandhu babu has explained that there was one Uddhava dasa who belonged to the sakha of Sri Gadadhara, but the Uddhava dasa referred to here was the composer of the Padavali songs. The actual name of this Uddhava dasa was Krsnakanta Majumdar. He was a friend of Vaisnava dasa (Gokulananda Sen), the author of Padakalpataru. This information has been given by Dines Sen. Sri Radhamohana Thakura did not mention the name of Uddhava dasa in the book Padamrta Samudra. Most probably Uddhava dasa began composing songs after the publication of this book. Uddhava composed poems in both Bengali and Vrajavuli. Ninety-nine poems are found in his name. In one place Sri Uddhava dasa himself mentions the name of his guru Sri Radhamohana Thakura: "Taking the gracious feet of Sri Radhamohana, which is my only wealth, I, Uddhava dasa begin to sing namagana." The poems of Uddhava dasa can be compared in beauty to those of Sri Govinda dasa or Roy Sekhara. He composed many songs on Purva lila, Mana, Akshepanuraga, Valya lila, Posya and various others sports of Sri Krsna. He also wrote songs glorifying Sri Gauranga. 9. UDDHARANA DATTA/DATTA THAKURA: He was Suvahu Gopala, one of the twelve Gopala's and belonged to the spiritual lineage of Lord Nityananda (CC. 1.11.41). He was born in a very affluent Suvarnavanik (jeweler) caste in the prosperous town of Saptagrama in 1481 A.D. (1403 Saka). His parents were Srikara Datta and Badravati, and he was the father of Srinivasa. Uddharana was an intimate associate of Lord Nityananda. Renouncing abundant wealth and dear family, Uddharana became a servant of Lord Nityananda. Once in the house of Suryadasa Pandita some brahmana Bhattacaryas asked Lord Nityananda who cooked His food. The Lord replied that generally He cooked for Himself but when He was unable to do so Uddharana did it. This illustrates how dear Uddharana Datta was to Lord Nityananda. In Saka 975 the forefather of Uddharana, Bhavesa Datta, moved to Suvarnagrama from Ayodhya for trading. There he married Bhagyavati, the sister of Kanjilal Dhar. Kanjilal's son Umapati Dhar was an associate of the poet Jayadeva and Pandita Govardhanacarya in the royal court of King Laksmanasena. Bhavesa Datta's son Krsna Datta was an erudite scholar also. Krsnadatta's son was Srikara Datta. Uddharana Datta was the Dewan of Nairaja, who was the king of Naihati located about three miles north of Katoa. At that time Uddharana lived in Uddharanapura, north of Naihati. It is said that the village was named after him. Toward the end of his life Uddharana left Saptagrama to settle in Uddharanapura. The Deities of Nitai-Gaura installed by Uddharana still exist at Uddharanapura and the samadhi of Uddharana stands to the west of the temple (Pataparyatana) It is said that the concrete bank of the Ganges at Uddharanapura was made by Datta Thakura. Remains of the palace of King Nairaja of Naihati are found in Pataihat village. An old tree called Madhavilata is found growing at the birth place of Datta Thakura in Saptagrama. It is said that Lord Nityananda planted the tree Himself. The Sripata there has been renovated by the Suvarnavanik community. A portrait of Uddharana Datta is found carved in the temple of Jagamohana Datta, a resident of Bali in Hoogly. Daily worship is offered there. The salagrama sila worshiped by Uddharana is now served at the house of Srinatha Datta. Uddharana Datta died at the age of sixty in 1541 A.D. (1463 Saka). His descendants live at Hoogly, Calcutta, etc. GENEALOGICAL LINE OF UDDHARANA DATTA ______________________________________ | | | | Ajara Khan Mallik daughter | (husband's name unknown) | | Laksmanacandra _________________|_________________ | | | | Patiraj De Nilamvara De | | | (unknown) Amaracand Datta | (he traded in Saptagrama) | | Srikanta De | (lived at Mutiabajar in Hoogly) Ananda Datta | | Bhavesa Datta | | Krsna Datta | | Srikara Datta | | Sri Uddharana Datta Thakura | | Srinivasa The following is further information from GPC about Uddharana Datta Thakura: Srila Krsnadasa Kaviraja Gosvami has written as follows: "The great saint Datta Uddharana serves Nityananda Prabhu in every respect" (CC. Adi). In Krsna lila Uddharana Datta was Subahu. Vrndavanadasa Thakura has explained that Lord Nityananda went to Saptagrama from Khardaha with all His followers and took bath in the Triveni (the confluence of the three river Ganges, Yamuna and Sarasvati). Uddharana Datta stayed in the temple on the bank of the Triveni where he wholeheartedly worshiped the lotus feet of Sri Nityananda Prabhu. In many incarnations Sri Nityananda has appeared on this earth and wherever He appears, Sri Uddharana Datta also takes birth to serve the Lord. There is no doubt that the business community was purified by the association of Uddharana. His father's name was Srikara Datta and his mother was Sri Bhadravati. Sri Uddharana Datta was the Dewan to the ruler of Naihati village. The place where Thakura used to stay for his official duty is still known as Uddharanapura (CC. Adi). At Saptagrama there is a six armed Deity of Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu which was served by Sri Uddharana Datta. On the right of Mahaprabhu is Nityananda and on the left is Sri Gadadhara. There is another throne for Sri Radha Govinda and at its bottom is the painting of Sri Uddharana Datta Thakura. The wife of Sri Nityananda, Sri Jahnava mata, visited the house of Uddharana Datta (BRK). At that time Sri Uddharana had already left the world. Srinivasa Datta was the son of Sri Uddharana Datta Thakura. On the thirteenth day of the dark fortnight in the month of Pausa (Dec.-Jan.), Uddharana Datta left this world. According to Jayakrsna, Uddharana was born at Santipura, while Abhirama states that he lived in the village of Krsnapura near Hoogly. Every year a festival is held in his memory in Uddharanapura near Katoa. Gadadhara dasa, the brother of Kasirama dasa, mentions his name in Jagannathamangala under Caitanya-vandana (Vangasahitya-Paricaya). Haridasa Nandi wrote a biography named Uddharana Thakura in 1925 A.D. Therein he explains that Uddharana installed the Deity of Nitai-Gauranga. From the unpublished Padamrta-samudra pada no. 3041 he gives the following information: "Uddharana Datta, son of Srikara and Bhadravati, lived in Triveni." (Murari 4.22.22, CBh. 3.6.474, CC. 3.6.62, BRK. P. 539, Vangasahitya Paricaya P. 896, Vaisnava Vandana of Jiva 277, Devakinandana 98, Vrndavanadasa 84) 10. UDDHAVANANDA: He was the author of Sri Radhikamangala. (Bangiya Sahitya Sevaka) 11. UDIYA (ODIYA) RAMANI (WOMAN): When Lord Caitanya was living in Puri He performed His customary daily duties, and at the usual time He went to see Lord Jagannatha in the temple. As He viewed Lord Jagannatha from behind the Garuda column, hundreds and thousands of people in front of Him were seeing the Deity. Suddenly, a woman from Orissa, unable to see Lord Jagannatha because of the crowd, climbed the column of Garuda, placing her foot on Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu's shoulder. When he saw this, Caitanya Mahaprabhu's personal secretary, Govinda, hastily got her down from her position. Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu, however, chastised him for this saying, "O adi-vasya (uncivilized man), do ont forbid this woman to climb the Garuda-stambha. Let her see Lord Jagannatha to her satisfaction. When the woman came to her senses, however, she quickly climbed back down to the ground and, seeing Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu, immediately begged at His lotus feet for forgiveness. Seeing the woman's eagerness, Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu said, "Lord Jagannatha has not bestowed so much eagerness upon Me. She has fully absorbed her body, mind and life in Lord Jagannatha. Therefore she was unaware that she was putting her foot on My shoulder. Alas! How fortunate this woman is! I pray at her feet that she favor Me with her great eagerness to see Lord Jagannatha." (CC. Antya 14.22-30) 12. UDIYA (ODIYA) VIPRADASA: He was a devotee of Lord Caitanya from Orissa. (Vaisnava Vandana) 13. UPENDRA ASRAMA: His name is mentioned in Vaisnava Vandana of Jiva 270, Devakinandana 131 and Vrndavanadasa 130. Kavikarnapura refers to one Gopendra Asrama whom he mentions as Jayanteya Tattva 14. UPENDRA BHANJAKAVI: He wrote many books in the Udiya language. His books can be classified generally as songs, stories of Puranas, verses based on fantasy, verses based on Alamkara and various other writings such as stories in verses based on Purana: Subhadra Parinarya, Avana Rastaranga, Vrajalila, Ramalilamrta, Kunjavihara, Rasalila, Kala Kautuka and Vaidehisvilasa. Apart from these he wrote Kolahala Cautisa, Premasudhanidhi, etc. (Saka era of the 17th century). 15. UPENDRA MISRA: He was the paternal grandfather of Lord Caitanya and belonged to Sripata Badaganga. In Vrajalila he was Parjanya gopa (GGD. 35). His wife was Kalavati Devi. He had seven sons of whom Jagannatha Misra was the fifth. When Lord Gauranga was leading a family life he once paid a visit to his grandfather's house at Badaganga in Sylhet. During that visit he took the route following the bank of the river Padma and passed the villages of Faridpura. Bikrampura, Badarpura, Egarasindur, Baitalagrama, Bhitadia, etc. According to Premavilasa 24 Upendra Misra had collected palm leaves to copy a manuscript on Candi when Lord Gauranga suddenly arrived there. Upendra excitedly went inside to inform his wife of the Lord's arrival. On his return a few seconds later, Upendra found that the manuscript had already been copied. By mistake Jayananda has given Upendra's name on P. 87 as Janardana Misra. The names of Upendra's seven sons were: Kamsari, Paramananda, Padmanabha, Sarvesvara, Jagannatha, Janardana and Trailokyanatha. 16. UTTAMA DASA: He translated in metrical verse the book Sri Krsnabhaktiratnaprakasa written by Raghava Pandita Gosvami. The last sentence of this book reveals that the translation was completed in 1661 Saka (1739 A.D.) during the reign of Gopala Simha, the famous king of Vanavisnupura.